Fossil Fighters Handbook
by DunalN2
Summary: This is the handbook every Fighter, new and old, must have in order to do anything worthwhile. How was it made? One boy, a few friends, and one long, dangerous adventure that will probably end up with someone in some sort of hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**Fossil Fighters Handbook**

_Pencil? Check._

_Notebook? Check._

_Vivosaur notes taken in action? Check._

_Off to work on this I go._

I should have known this was a bad idea, but, eh, I was fourteen. How was I supposed to know? I needed help. So I asked.

And that's when things went wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna need some help from all you readers. Yup. You. **

**I can't do all this by myself. See, my goal is to make this both a handbook AND a story. And to do that, I need your help. How can you help me, you ask?**

**I'll set up a list:**

**1\. I need to know the ratio of Attack Power of a Vivosaur against the Attack Power of the Skill being used.**

**2\. Take number one and add some Support Effects to it.**

**3\. Twist number one by seeing how Support Effects affect the effectiveness of a Vivosaur.**

**4\. How does Attack Power relate to Accuracy.**

**5\. What's the best team known to you, and against whom is it at its best.**

**If any one person can answer all five, there'll be one heck of a prize for you. Lots of tips on either Battling, Cleaning or creating the ultimate Vivosaur Team.**


	2. The Start of the Adventure

Fossil Fighter's Essential Handbook

_First thing ever Fighter needs to know:_

_Type match-ups are really important. Even the greatest Fighters known to man follow the rules of Type Match-ups when facing a strong opponent. Fire, Earth, Air, Water and Neutral are the five types one can obtain from the ground. Legend or Dark is something only Azizican, Arky and Zurteska have obtained or fought, and those types are almost impossible to beat. Neutral and Legend have no weaknesses or strengths, making them ideal for a beginner team if one wants to avoid heavy damage. The downside to an all Neutral team is you also can't deal heavy damage._

I looked up at my friends chatting under a tree. My book will impress them. I'll show them I'm not a coward anymore. I'll show them how smart I can be.

"And you expect your friends to accept your 'showing off of knowledge?'"

I turned to my newest friend, Shaishahn. She likes to go by Shai, since no one can really pronounce her name right. She's really sort of a pretty girl, with messy blue hair and big emerald eyes as her most noticeable traits. Besides the fact that she's a Dinaurian, she's actually pretty normal. Her ears are long, with an earring on her left ear. Her body is slim and well built, as if some master sculptor made her from ice and a Hypsi breathed life into her.

"They're my friends! Are you saying you think they'll blow me off?!"

She smirked. "No. But I am saying it is a possibility."

"Shut up."

_Fire Types have a weakness to water, and an attack from a Water type will deal more damage than if it were attacked by another Fire or an Air type. Its strength is Earth, and it deals 25% to 50% more damage. It also resists up to 50% of damage taken from Earth Types. Fire Types also typically have high attack. _

"Will you stop breathing down my neck, Shai?!"

"If I do not, what will you do to get me to stop?"

She knows I wouldn't dare hurt her. She's the daughter of the second in command of the Savages. Her bite could leave me a prisoner in my own body.

"Just stop."

_Water Types have a weakness to Air, and an attack from an Air type will deal more damage than if it were attacked by another Water or an Earth type. Its strength is Fire, and it deals 25% to 50% more damage. It also resists up to 50% of damage taken from Fire Types. Water Types also typically have low defense, but they make up for it in Evasion. _

_Air Types have a weakness to Earth, and an attack from an Earth type will deal more damage than if it were attacked by another Air or a Fire type. Its strength is Water, and it deals 25% to 50% more damage. It also resists up to 50% of damage taken from Water Types. Air Vivosaurs usually have high speed and accuracy. _

"You should probably add that Air Types typically have low defense.

_They also typically have a low defense stat._

"Better?"

"Yes."

_Earth Types have a weakness to Fire, and an attack from a Fire type will deal more damage than if it were attacked by another Earth or a Water type. Its strength is Air, and it deals 25% to 50% more damage. It also resists up to 50% of damage taken from Air Types. Earth types, true to their name, have high defense, but low speed. _

_Dark Types-_

"Dark Types? Is that even a real type?"

"Yeah, Azizican and Ark-Aziare have Frigi and Igno, and those are Dark Types."

Shai stared at me for a moment. "Very well."

"Now can I continue my writing?"

"Yes."

_-have neither strength nor weakness to Neutral, Water, Earth, Air or Fire types, and they are typically the strongest and toughest to control. Like Neutral types, they have balanced stats._

_The next thing a Fighter should always know is how to effectively wield his Vivosaurs. Each Vivosaur is categorized into different classes, as shown below:_

_Some Vivosaurs are known for being able to be placed on any point in the battle. _

"You should put in there somewhere what the Class is actually called."

"Fine, fine."

_These Vivosaurs are under the Class of All Around, and they don't get hindered by how far their opponent is and do just fine against an enemy that is right in front of them. _

"Examples."

_A few great examples of these Vivosaurs are Spinax, Einio, Mihu and Igua._

"Any other tips?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Awesome. Now stop breathing down my neck."

_Some Vivosaurs are known for being able to rip away at defenses and their ridiculously high attack stats. Called the Offensive Class, these Vivosaurs don't do well in the back, and usually do best with their target right in front of them. They're very hard to tame and control due to their powerful egos, and tend to disobey a lot. Once tamed, though, they become like loyal knights, willing to protect the Fighter they serve at any cost. _

"Recommendations."

"Okay."

_These Vivosaurs are best controlled by experts or high-end Fighters and aren't recommended for beginners. Some examples of these Vivosaurs are T-Rex, Lambeo, Zino and V-Raptor._

"Add it to the All Around Class, too."

I went back and wrote "_All of these Vivosaurs are good for beginners and may just be powerful enough to make you keep them on your team," _in the section.

_Some Vivosaurs have a ridiculously high defense due to their tough skins and armour. While rare to find, these Defense Class Vivosaurs make a valuable addition to any team. Always loyal and defensive to their Fighters, they are gentle giants. Their only weakness is poisons. Good for any type of Fighter. A few of these tough Vivosaurs are Ankylo, Nodo, Kentro and Yango._

_Other Vivosaurs work best when thrown out of danger in the back of the battle field. They're long strikes often take opponents by surprise, and a team can easily be based off of them. They typically end up being of the Sauropod family, and they have high accuracy, though sometimes attack is their strength. Their speed is their weakness, as well as their pompous attitudes. These are best for moderate Fighters. A few of these Vivosaurs are Amargo, Chelon, Coatlus and Elasmo._

_A few Vivosaurs are like cheerleaders, keeping their allies upbeat and on their toes with their strong support effects. They also tend to be smaller Vivosaurs that have a certain strength of support effect, such as Accuracy, Attack or Evasion. They tend to be rarer finds, though, so treat yours with upmost respect. They're best for any Fighter. A few of these team-builders are Anato, Brontoth, Coelo and Hoplo._

_Out of all the Vivosaurs out there, these next five are the most unique. They have one special skill: The ability to transform into other Vivosaurs. Called Transformation Class Vivosaurs, they end up being extremely rare to every Fighter, and their transformation abilities leave them with multiple personalities. Only the highest tier of Fighter can wield their strong skills. Aopteryx, B-Tricera, Guan, Proto and Shanshan are the five with this ability._

Shai took my pencil and notebook from me, scribbling down my words in Sar'tuik in her sloppy handwriting.

"There. Now a Dinaurian can understand it, too."

"You need to work on your handwriting."

"I have noticed, mammal. Even I cannot really read it."

"So how do you expect your dad to read it?!"

She hissed her next words as she threw the pencil and book at me. "He can read anything I write! Go back to your book!"

"Fine, fine..."

_Why did I even ask her to help me?_

* * *

**A/N: I've been updating two stories! IN ONE DAY! This is a big accomplishment for me! Yay! Well, please review and tell me your favorite and worst part of the chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
